


Control Point

by Oddport



Series: MaftWaft [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Respawn failure, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddport/pseuds/Oddport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic has found herself with an infatuation. One specifically for Heavy. Thankfully, she manages to ignore it, at least until respawn goes down.</p><p>Set before the events of "Men are from Teufort, Women are from Teufort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Medic loaded her syringe gun, the canister fastening with a click before she attached it to the side of the Medi-Gun. Her fingers drummed the top of the pack as she closed her eyes and took a breath. The mission briefing would be starting in fifteen minutes and she needed to have this out of her head by then. 

This silly infatuation. 

Hoisting the Medi-Gun onto her back, she made a final check of the bonesaw on the belt and turned off the infirmary lights as she left. She walked swiftly down the halls to make it to the briefing on time; goodness knows she didn’t want to have to endure another lecture by Soldier about the importance of pre-battle tactics planning that would inevitably segue into some inane diatribe about Sun Tzu and George Washington liberating America from the dinosaurs.

Her shoulders tensed as she heard the distinctive ponderous footsteps behind her.

“Doktor!”

“Good morning, Heavy.” Medic did her best to keep the response cool and professional despite her heart seemingly wanting to escape her chest cavity.

Heavy gave her a warm smile as she hoisted her custom minigun, Misha, up onto her shoulder. “Is good day for fighting, yes?”

“I’m sure it will be an invigorating experience, as always.” Medic’s answered, her tone short.

Heavy looked down, smile changing into a look of concern. “Is Doktor okay?”

“I am fine.”

The minigun shifted above her and Medic could imagine the expression on the other woman’s face. With a noncommittal grunt, Heavy turned forward and the two walked the rest of the way to the briefing room in silence.

During the briefing, Medic kept her eyes fixed on the map that Spy had laid out on the table, but let Soldier’s rantings fade into the background. She had other things on her mind. Mainly the fact that they were in an undesirable defensive position, which meant that Heavy would be positioned at the second point to prevent BLU from advancing if they took the first point. With Engineer holding the central point in the base, that meant that Medic would be directed to the line with Heavy.

Which brought Medic back to the problem she’d been trying to avoid for the past week.

As Spy tried to bring Soldier back to his point at the front of the room, Medic finally let her eyes drift over to where Heavy sat with the other Defensive Squad. The woman sat, her face the picture of concentration as she looked at the map. Likely as not, she was ignoring Soldier as much as she was, but taking the time to memorize the map and find the choke points where she knew that she would be most effective. As Medic watched, Heavy brought a hand up to her chin and brushed a finger against her lips as she planned tactics in her head that Medic would obediently follow.

Without thinking, Medic’s own hand came up, tracing her own mouth as she wondered how Heavy’s hands would feel against her skin. Catching herself, her hand jerked back, earning a sidelong glance from the Sniper beside her. 

Medic couldn’t pinpoint when it had happened. She and Heavy had been friends since they had both arrived at RED. Before the arrival of Demo and Scout, they had been the only women attached to the base, so they had found themselves pushed into each other’s company for the sake of any real interaction during off hours. It had been an easy friendship despite their differences. Heavy told her about the family that she’d left behind in Russia, and Medic had shared the story of how she found that a human being could live without a skeleton at the expense of her medical license. 

After that, they found that they worked well together. Being smaller but quicker than most Heavies, the two had become a force to be reckoned with on the field. All the pain of a Heavy, but with mobility almost on par with a Soldier.

Life had been good, especially when Heavy proved to be more than willing to allow Medic to indulge her more “experimental” scientific whims. 

And that is when the problem started.

Medic had been considering new upgrades to the Über implants and was trying a new configuration on the MegaBaboon heart that she’d implanted in the other woman. The surgery had gone longer than expected when Medic had found that she was short on her insulated wiring and had to go and cajole some from Engineer. By the time she’d closed Heavy back up, it was well past midnight and the poor woman was dead on her feet. Rather than sending her across the base to the bunkhouse, Medic had offered to share her bed. 

It had been a tight fit. The bed was a double - a luxury purchased with the first deposit into her account - and Medic was used to sprawling. Having the larger woman under the covers with her had pushed them into close contact, and when Heavy’s leg brushed up against hers, Medic got the first inkling that this may have been a bad idea.

The next morning she slowly became aware of a comfortable weight across her waist. Her hand reached down and found the softly muscled arm of Heavy wrapped around her. Twisting in the grip, Medic looked at the sleeping face of her friend.

Neither of them had ever considered themselves ‘pretty.’ Medic knew her own face was full of severe angles, and Heavy would be generally referred to as a handsome woman. But in the gentle morning light that was filtering in through the window, there was a softness to Heavy’s face that Medic had not noticed before that moment. Heavy was a woman who had the weight of the world on her shoulders and in that very moment, it was gone. All there was now was peace. 

And Medic was struck by how beautiful she was.

***

Heavy pulled Medic down next to her behind a low stone wall. BLU had made a hard press early in the fight, pushing RED back to their second control point a hail of gunfire from their own Heavy and a sentry gun that seemed to be moving locations just as fast as their Engineer could move.

“Where are the others?” Medic had to yell to be heard as a rocket from the BLU Soldier exploded far too close behind them for comfort. “The point is completely unguarded!”

Heavy peaked around the wall, quickly pulling back as she saw glowing blue grenades arcing towards them. “Is no one there.” She growled as she pulled her feet back under her to re-lever Misha on to her hip. “We need to be on the point.”

After the smoke from the grenades cleared, Heavy let out a roar and barreled around the wall more quickly than the BLU Heavy could ever hope to move. The whir of the minigun kicked up and Medic scrambled after her, throwing the lever on her Medi-gun. 

Heavy rushed up the ramp and let loose with Misha, bullets cutting through the Demoman before he had an opportunity to draw the broadsword he had strapped to his back. As the man fell to the ground, Heavy spun her gun, tracking the Soldier who had sent the earlier rocket their way. “Come knock me off, BLU babies!” 

Medic heard a ping from her pack letting her know that an ÜberCharge was ready. Looking up, she saw the Soldier positioning herself behind another stack of crates with the Engineer up in the battlements who was setting up another sentry. “I am fully charged!” 

The giantess feet planted themselves on the point, a signal that she was ready for the ÜberCharge.

And then the world shifted under them.

The ground under their feet rumbled, sending all sides to the ground as crates fell around them. “An earthquake?” Medic looked up in time to see clouds of black smoke rising from both RED and BLU bases.

“Let’s go, ladies!” Soldier called as she pulled her rocket launcher over her shoulder. “We have a point to capture!” 

There was a bright flare as the rockets burst into life.

“Doktor, ÜberCharge now!”

Medic threw the switch.

Nothing happened. 

“Vas?” Medic reached back and hit the switch again. Still nothing. Quickly pressing the lever on the Medi-Gun, Medic’s heart dropped as nothing came out of the front nozzle.

“Doktor!?”

“Heavy, get down!”

The rockets slammed into the control point, sending both mercenaries flying. As the smoke started to clear, Medic looked up to try and find her friend. 

“Inge…”

Medic scrambled on hands and knees towards the pile of shattered crates and rock where she had heard her name. “Heavy… Sasha, where are you?”

“Here.” 

Medic saw the large hand and tried to move the rubble out of the way, bullets from the sentry flying over hear head. She fought down a rising wave of panic as she saw a trickle of blood. 

“Are you alright?” She pushed a board away and answered her own question as she saw the shard of shrapnel lodged in Heavy’s side.

Heavy looked up at her, eyes unfocused. “Doktor… What happened?”

Medic shook her head. “I-I don’t know, Heavy. The Medi-Gun went dead and…” 

A spot of blue caught her eye. 

It was the Demoman. His body was still there.

“Mein Gott.” Medic turned back to Heavy as she shucked the pack from her shoulders. She quickly pulled off her coat and folded it over itself before pressing it against the wound. “Heavy. Respawn is down.”


	2. Chapter 2

Medic couldn’t quite remember how long she lay there, Heavy’s arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Her own arms tightened around the pillow that had somehow found its way over to the side of the bed as her head had somehow become tucked against Heavy’s chest. It was so comfortable just lying there and feeling the rhythmic beat of the massive heart she knew so intimately. 

They had talked, she and Heavy, and Medic knew about Heavy’s family. How she helped to care for three little sisters. Sleeping like this meant nothing, the arm only a way to save space in a bed not meant for a woman of Heavy’s stature.

Behind her, Heavy shifted in her sleep and Medic felt those large fingers press in against her stomach before relaxing back into their loose hold. Medic swallowed, wanting to enjoy the touch but thirty years of hard earned experience kept her body tense. It was one thing to indulge with a pretty face when she could simply disappear the next morning; another thing altogether when she was bound by a five year contract that the Administrator would enforce with extreme prejudice. 

She would simply… be. 

The alarm would go off shortly, marking the start to their day. And then she would put this momentary lapse behind her.

That had been the plan, but her traitorous mind had other ideas. 

Over the next few days she found her thoughts drifting to that morning, remembering the comforting feel of that large body behind hers, the gentle breath that had ghosted against her neck and the faint smell of gunpowder and lavender that was unique to Heavy. Her eyes tracked every moment that Heavy made, and her previously clinical appreciation for the woman’s physique took on an almost thrilling edge as she observed the musculature under the softness when they were on the field. 

The situation would have been bearable had it ended there. Medic was used to physical attraction; she was in command of her own body and those urges could be tended to in private. The problem was that smile. That laugh. Heavy’s habit of greeting her with a hug that spoke of genuine affection but didn’t quite go far enough. The way the Russian would nod as Medic rambled on about one hypothesis or another even though she had no idea what the doctor was going on about. 

Medic found herself doing the one thing she had promised herself that she would never do again. 

Falling in love.

***

The white coat was slowly turning red.

“Sasha, stay with me.” 

Heavy’s eyes momentarily focused at the sound of her name. A large hand came up to cover Medic’s as she pressed the coat to the wound, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Her head scanned the field, watching as specks of blue started to dot the perimeter.

“BLU is coming, Doktor.” Medic had to lean in the hear the words. “Go.”

Medic looked over her shoulder and saw the flash of a scope in the window above them. BLU was preparing to take the point. Either no one had noticed or they just didn’t care that their Demoman’s body was still lying in a pool of blood just off to the side. And any moment they would start their assault.

Killing the two REDs would be a simple matter of routine.

Medic turned back to Heavy as the radio at her waist crackled.

“Medic!” Engineer’s voice popped as it came through. “You there? Respawn is down!”

“I know that!” Medic barked into the receiver. “Heavy is injured. I need someone here to help me get her back to base.”

Silence. For a moment she wondered if the signal had been completely lost, but another voice came across the channel. 

“Is it bad?” There was no mistaking the brogue. 

“She’s bleeding out quickly!”

“I’ll be there a soon as I can. Out.”

“Doktor.” Heavy’s voice came again, a little stronger but still weak. “You cannot fight them. Go before we both die.” 

Medic took one hand from the coat and gently cupped Heavy’s cheek. The woman’s face was pale from blood loss, but her eyes still held life. Medi-Gun or no, if she could just get her back to the infirmary, she could save her.

This would not be how it ended. Not for her Heavy.

“I am not leaving you here.” Medic’s voice was firm. “I will not have you die like this.” She pulled the syringe gun free from it’s holster on the defunct Medi-Gun and turned towards the point. Brushing her hand against the grip of her bonesaw, she took a breath to steady her nerves. 

Let BLU come.

“Alrighty! Got a sucker waitin’ for a fight!” Medic swung around as a BLU Scout dashed into view. “I ain’t even gonna need a gun for this one.”

He grinned at her as he pulled his bat around, running at full speed. Medic tried to lead her shots as he dodged left then right in an erratic pattern, each syringe missing by inches. 

“Gonna have to do better than that, Helga!” The Scout laughed as he bodychecked Medic, knocking her to the ground as he swung the bat down and sending the syringe gun sliding. She just had time to roll as the bat slammed down next to her head, ringing as it hit the metal plate of the control point.

“The respawn system is down, you little Dummkopf!” Medic grabbed at the bat, missing as Scout jumped back with a laugh. 

“Nice try, RED. I ain’t fallin’ for that psychological warfare crap.” The bat tapped the ground as Medic growled and scrambled to her feet. Scout had positioned himself between her and her weapon. “So, what I’m gonna do is first kill you, then kill your girlfriend over there, and then I’m gonna take this point.”

Medic’s hand drifted down to her bonesaw. “You are welcome to try.”

“Feisty, aren’t ya, grandma?”

“Why don’t you come here and I’ll show you just how much life I have?” She released the catch and felt the full heft of the tool in her hand. “Or is your plan to talk me to death?”

A crude smirk crossed the Scout’s face and he lunged forward, swinging the bat down over his head. This time Medic was ready for the assault and cut to the side as she balled her free hand into a fist and rammed it into the Scout’s gut. She felt the hair rush out of this body with an “oof” as he folded over her fist. As he gasped for breath, she brought her other hand around and pressed the jagged teeth against his bowed neck before hooking her foot between his legs. They both tumbled down, Medic landing on top of the BLU. She knocked off his cap and wrapped her fingers into his hair as she shoved her knee between his shoulder blades. Jerking his head back, she kept the bonesaw pressed against his neck.

Then she pulled. 

The gasp of air turned into a gurgle as his hands scratched desperately at the ground. For a moment Medic considered another cut, but decided against it.

She wanted them to see.

Slowly, the movement ceased under her. She scanned the point, waiting to see who would come next. 

By the time Demo turned the corner, two more scouts lay at the doctor’s feet.

When they finally got Heavy back to the base, Engineer was already in there setting up a temporary work around to get the infirmary Medi-Gun back online. Medic made a mental note to make his next physical as painless as possible as Demo helped her to get Heavy up on the operating table as she held the now soaked coat against the wound. As soon as Medic heard the hum of the Medi-Gun kick in, she focused the warm beam onto Heavy.

Surgery was normally something that she enjoyed. Operating on Heavy was one of her regular pastimes. But this, watching the woman’s vital signs barely register on her monitor, made her wonder if she could ever bring herself to do that again. What would normally be healed in seconds was painfully slow as the Medi-Gun worked to simply keep Heavy alive. The work around was getting power to it, but at a fraction of what was supplied through her field pack. 

Demo hung back, watching the doctor as she carefully removed the shrapnel piece by piece. The pan next to the table pinged with each scrap that was dropped in. There were so many Medic swore that Heavy must have taken an entire grenade to the chest.

With the final fragment deposited, Medic let out a sigh and slumped over her patient. She no longer heard the sounds of the other mercenaries behind her. With the shrapnel removed, the Medi-Gun’s healing beam slowly started to seal the wounds.

She deposited the pan of metal in the trash and grabbed a fresh one at the sink. Filling it with warm water, she grabbed a rag and sat herself back down next to Heavy. She untied the kerchief that Heavy always used to pull back her hair and set it to the side as she carefully started to wipe away the blood and dirt. 

By the time she was done, the water was tinged a dirty red. Getting off her stool, she switched off the Medi-Gun and ran her fingers across the bare skin where the wound had been. Even with the machine at half power, it had done its job remarkably well. The area was smooth and scar free, with the skin a healthy pink.

“Inge…” 

Her name almost sounded like a moan as the breath passed Heavy’s lips. 

“Pscht.” Medic gently lay a hand on Heavy’s forehead as the other woman’s eyes fluttered open. “We’re at base. You’re safe.”

Heavy slowly blinked and looked around the room as if to verify that what Medic was saying was true. 

“You are not hurt?”

The edge of Medic’s mouth lifted slightly. Of course her Heavy would be more concerned with that then the fact that she had been at death’s door.

“I am fine.”

“Why did you not go?” Heavy’s voice almost sounded pained. “If you had been killed…”

Medic looked down at Heavy as she let her hand fall back from her forehead to gently stroke the dark hair that was normally obscured under the kerchief. “Then we would both be dead. Sasha, I could not leave you like that.”

The feeling of cool skin under her hands was burned into her memory. She had touched cadavers before, but having Heavy in that odd middle ground between life and death haunted her.

Heavy’s face was troubled. “Is not right for you to protect me.”

“Nonsense.” Medic lightly chided as she lay her hand along Heavy’s cheek. “I would die to protect you.”

Her voice hitched as she said the words, and from the look in Heavy’s eyes, Medic knew that she had stepped over a line that she had been skirting for the past two weeks. But she couldn’t take back the words, and wouldn’t even if she were able. 

“Doktor?”

The title felt odd to her ears. Medic closed her eyes and sighed. This was it. This was why she didn’t allow herself to indulge in anything other than professional courtesies. “I’ll go prepare a recovery area.”

Leaving Heavy on the table, Medic walked briskly over to the gurneys that were in the infirmary as a formality. She shook her head as she looked them over. None of them were suitable for Heavy. That meant that her bed would need to be used instead. 

She quickly changed the sheets and walked back to the operating table where Heavy had managed to sit up. “Lean on me.” Medic made her voice as professional as she could. They slowly made their way over to the bed, Heavy obviously bearing most of her own weight before dropping onto the mattress. Medic helped her lay down and pulled the blankets up. 

She started to pull away when she felt a large hand cover hers, fingers wrapping around her own.

“Doktor.”

Heavy tugged Medic back towards her before pulling her down next to her on the bed and into arms that still held amazing strength despite her ordeal.

“My Doktor.”

Medic felt the words whispered against her neck. 

“You would die for me?”

“J-ja.” Medic felt those arms constrict around her, and she twisted around to see blue eyes looking at her with a heat that she hadn’t seen before.

This time it was Heavy’s hand that came up to brush Medic’s cheek, her calloused fingers feeling amazingly real and alive with the warmth of blood just below the surface. A thick thumb lightly traced her lip for a moment as Heavy seemed to be considering something. Then, just before Medic could start to move, Heavy leaned over and pressed her lips to Medic’s.

“My Doktor. My Inge. Moya lisichka.” Heavy whispered again, punctuating each word with a kiss to her lips, to her neck, to her cheek until Medic finally regained the ability to think.

“Sasha, you..?”

“Ya lyublyu tebya. I love you.”


End file.
